G18
}} The G18 is an Austrian Machine Pistol. It is unlocked at rank 17, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Glock 18 was initially developed upon a request by an Austrian counter-terrorist, EKO Cobra. The Glock 18 was first produced in 1986 by Glock GmbH. In order to make a clear difference between with the Glock 18C, a compensated variant, the Glock 18 is only used by the enforcement agencies: the Utah Highway Patrol, and Royal Malaysia Police, and other selected agencies. Glock 18 can accept 10, 17, 19 and 33 round magazines.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glock#9.C3.9719mm_Parabellum Wikipedia - Glock (sec.9x19mm Parabellum) In-Game General Information The G18 has lower maximum damage than its relative, the G17, with a four-shot kill (4SK) up close and increasing to a 5SK at longer ranges—the same as the G17. However, unlike the G17, the G18 is capable of fully-automatic fire, firing at 1100 RPM. It is tied for second highest fire rate in-class. Range is fairly average for a machine pistol, with its damage drop-off beginning at 20 studs and ending at 60 studs. Muzzle velocity is equal to the G17, at 1500 studs per second. This results in the G18 having a consistent, albeit slightly slower time to kill (TTK) than other machine pistols. Recoil is mild to moderate—per shot recoil is quite low, but when holding down the trigger, recoil climbs vertically with some horizontal kick. However, it does remain the most accurate of the machine pistols when firing in fully-automatic mode and remains very controllable. Hipfire performance is average, given the lower damage and firerate compared to pistols and other machine pistols. Magazine capacity is also best for its class, at 19+1 rounds per magazine (tied with the TEC-9's 20 rounds). Given the fully-automatic firemode, the G18's ammunition consumption rate remains fairly high, although ammunition is commonly found—being able to retrieve ammunition from pistols except the Desert Eagle L5, machine pistols and PDWs. Reload times are above-average, requiring 2.5 seconds for a tactical reload and a fairly quick 2.7 seconds for an empty reload. The G18 is also unique in that it has access to a 33-round magazine attachment and an attachable stock, being the only machine pistol able to increase its magazine capacity. The G17 also has access to this attachment. Usage & Tactics The G18 is geared towards accurate sustained automatic fire than the other machine pistols available in-game. Its damage output is lower than its class members and has a high ammunition consumption rate. In order to increase the weapon's effectiveness, aiming for the head when possible is highly recommended, given the better accuracy compared to other machine pistols as well as the reduction in shots to kill (STK). Hipfiring, although generally good for machine pistols, should only be left as a last resort for when a foe takes the user by surprise and has limited time to react. Spraying from the hip with abandon will tend to quickly empty the magazine and leave oneself defenseless. A user should mainly use the G18 within close-quarters-combat (CQC), given its role as a sidearm. However, its higher degree of accuracy and lower recoil, particularly when compared to other members of its class such as the TEC-9, means it is possible to use it outside of CQC if needed. When doing so, switching to semi-automatic will aid in hitting shots at such distances and reducing ammunition usage in such engagements. In terms of attachments, it is generally up to the user's preference. The Iron Sights are generally good for most engagements typical for a sidearm and quite unobtrusive but an optic such as a Delta Sight or Mini Sight are useable and do provide a marginal benefit over the iron sights in terms of precision. Regarding barrel attachments, the Muzzle Brake improves tap-firing with the G18, making it more effective outside of CQC, whereas the Compensator improves the G18's accuracy whilst firing in full-auto by mitigating any side-to-side movement in recoil, which is generally harder to control than vertical recoil for most users. If one is contempt with the recoil, a suppressor is also quite an effective attachment, removing muzzle flash and keeping a user off the mini-map whilst firing. Damage and range reduction is minimal as is the penalty to muzzle velocity. In terms of auxillary attachments, the Laser is worth considering given its improvements to hip-fire accuracy, which can help in last resort situations, and its early kill unlock requirement. The 33-round magazine makes the G18 better at taking on multiple enemies at once which is helpful in CQC environments. Another option is the G Stock, which improves aimed accuracy - something of use if using the G18 outside of CQC. Conclusion As a whole, the G18 functions as a more versatile and user-friendly machine pistol. It sacrifices raw high damage and TTK for controllability and consistency. This makes it an ideal choice for players looking for a dependable, all-rounder secondary weapon which is great as a back-up weapon. However, it is beaten at close range by the much faster-firing TEC-9 and M93R and is inferior at longer ranges compared to most semi-automatic pistols. However, the G18 still remains an effective weapon to use in combat. Pros & Cons Pros: * Adequate magazine size. * Low recoil per shot. * Low vertical recoil. * Access to stock and 33-round Magazine attachments. * Average damage. Cons: * Low ammunition reserve. * Longer TTK than other machine pistols. * High rotational recoil. Trivia * The G18 was the first machine pistol to be added.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBO4rWz8SkI * Prior to the July 17th, 2019 update, the G18's fire rate was set at 780rpm for balancing reasons or to differentiate it from the TEC-9. It was eventually increased to 1100rpm to match its real life counterpart. * The G18 model is that of the Glock 17C, as the model lacks a fire selector. Implying that the model seen in game is a converted G17C which may also explain the fire rate as some conversions have an rate limiter built into them. ** It also has the enlarged magazine release found on 4th Gen Glocks, even though the Glock 18 in real life does not have this. * It was for a long time the only weapon in-game to have the Glock Stock attachment, until New Steel where the G17 also has the stock. * The G18 was all-black with silver accents in the Alpha stage of the game, which was later replaced with a black slide and tan body. * The G18's third person model always appears with a Glock stock in-game. References Category:Weaponry Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:Glock Family